Ginny's Heart
by Honeycups
Summary: Ginny Weasley's done it again. Broken a heart. And she's tired of it. That's where Hermione and her knowledge kicks in. By a simple spell Ginny finds herself in a completely new world. Can Draco Malfoy be the one to help her out of her Dilemma?
1. The day after

_The Day after_

A usual saturday morning at Hogwarts.

A usual morning in the Great Hall.

Breakfast.

Ginny Weasley lazily sat down at her usual spot next to Colin Creevey by the Gryffindor table. She was starving.

"Hi Gin," Colin said and poured her some pumpkin juice. "slept well?"

"I thought you'd wait for me in the commonroom." Ginny answered tiredly, she felt as if something big had hit her head. "When did we get back yesterday?"

Colin grinned and took a big bite of his bread. "This morning you mean," he said as he chewed. "maybe...four hours ago."

"Right." Ginny said and sighed. It wasn't the first time this year the two ended up in Hogsmeade a friday night. "I guess we had fun."

"uh-huh, surely."

Ginny smirked. "You don't remember anything Colin, admit it."

He laughed. "That fairytequila... I shouldn't have drunk it."

"Didn't I told you you wouldn't be—" She stopped in midsentence and stared at the entrance, where a brown haired boy was storming in, heading for her. "_Merlin."_ she muttered and hid her face in her hands.

"Ginny." he said harshly when he'd reached them, forcing her with his intonation to look up at him. "I waited for you for two hours yesterday. Where were you?"

"Oh, hi Richard," Ginny said and shot him a crooked smile. "I...I thought we were going to meet outside my commonroom at five, but you didn't show up."

"Don't lie to me! You knew we were going to meet in the library."

Ginny sighed. "Don't yell at me, or my head will explode."

"So," Richard said and gave her a hurt expression. "you went out, again."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't leave Colin just like that!"

"But it was okay to leave me? Who are you dating Ginny? Me, or Colin?"

"It would be a surprise to me if it was Col—"

"I thought we loved each other."

Ginny froze. She swallowed slowly and bit her lip. "Stop that. No. We don't. _I _don't."

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong, I like you Richard, very much. I just don't love you."

He looked at her for a long while before he shook his head. "You're a git Ginny, the worst I've ever seen. If we ever had anything, it's over."

He stormed off to his table, leaving a shocked Ginny. A confused smile grew on her lips as she slowly turned her head towards Colin. "I've done it again. Haven't I?"

"I guess so." Colin answered and poured her another glass of juice. "you should drink some."

"Merlin's beard. Why am I doing this? It's not like I want to, but somehow this is how it always ends up."

"Gin, have you ever considered the lack of love to be the reason?"

She stared at Colin, quite puzzled. "..."

"You're never even _in love _with them. It's not hard to let down a person you don't feel anything about."

On the other side of the hall, by the Gryffindor table, Draco Malfoy had been watching the scene amused. "What a deja vu, don't you think?" he told Blaise and chuckled. "little Weaslette has been dumped, again."

"You wonder what she does," Blaise said and smirked. "I mean, how many time haven't we seen this before?"

"I guess it's like that when you're a poor bloodtraitor. I wouldn't want to get involved with _that_."

Draco stood up to leave, and Blaise wasn't far behind him. When they'd reached the entrance to the Great Hall, the black haired slytherin cleared his troath. "Well, Draco, you're known to be fastidious." He said and patted his friend on the back. "There's not many you'd like to get involved with."

"Ginny? Are you in there?"

She recognised the voice immediately. It was Hermione. "Just come in!" she said in a muffled voice and rolled off the bed as Hermione stepped in.

"I heard about Richard..." she said as Ginny decided to sit down due to her headache. "how are you?"

"I'm..." Ginny began and sighed. "tired of me doing this, over and over again!"

"Doing what?"

"Getting involved, with guys I barely like... It would be nice to just one time fall in love. But I guess I'm doomed to have a bad judgement when it comes to my own feelings."

Hermione looked at her for a long while before she sat down in an armchair looking as if she were thinking. "maybe..." she began thoughtfully. "there is a way..."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked confused.

The brown haired witch stood up abruptly and headed for the door, her eyes was burning as they always did when she got an idea. "I'm not sure yet Ginny, I have to go to the library, but I think there might be a way to solve your problem!"

"How?"

"I haven't got time to explain right now, but I'll get back to you later, after quidditch practice perhaps! The library hasn't closet yet..."

The door slammed shut, leaving a confused Ginny behind. She sighed once more and shook her head slowly. In some way she believed this was going to be the beginning to something very confusing. Something that would turn wrong into right and that would make fire to kiss ice.

"I'd better find Colin."

------

"I'm so _bloody_ bored."

Blaise leaned back on his chair with a smug look, his eyes moved around the big room. "Draco," he began and paused. "we're sitting in the library for Merlin's sake. What did you s'pose?"

"Not even the mudblood's here." Draco exclaimed and stood up quite abruptly. "Okay, let's see, there's got to be something in here that'll be able to give us some entertainment."

He disappeared behind a shelf, leaving a stunned Blaise behind. He'd never seen Draco trying to find a book so enthusiasticly before. "Boy he got to get himself a hobby." He muttered to himself and was just about to get up and follow his friend when a certain little bushy-haired witch entered the library. He smirked. "Well well, what do we got here?"

Hermione just glanced in his direction. "Zabini." She said as she sweeped past him.

He stood up and followed her, almost too close. "Soo, what are we looking for?"

"We, are not looking for anything," she answered him sligthly irritated as she flickered through a book she'd brought out of the shelf. "Sod off will you?"

"Oh I don't know... sod off, it sounds quite boring. I mean, when I could be here, taunting you."

She slammed the book shut and gave him a glare. "I didn't think Slytherins bothered to even look at a... what do you call it?... _mudblood_ like me if they didn't have to."

Blaise chuckled and took the book out of her hands and was just about to answer when a flash of blonde struck the corner of his eyes.

"You're right Granger," Draco drawled and leaned back against the shelf. He stood a few metres away from them with the usual smirk decorating his lips. "but there's options though."

With a chuckle Blaise leaned forwards so that his and Hermione's faces only were a few inches away from each other. "You don't wanna mess with a bored Malfoy, trust me."

Hermione snorted. "Just get a hobby or something, please!"

And with those word she left the two Slytherins.

* * *

**_As some of you might know I don't know where to go with Fate. This one has been in my head for a while though, and I thought I might aswell start to write it while I'm considering what to do with fate in the future._**

**_Hope you'll like it!_**

**_Edit, someone?_**

**_/Honey_**


	2. Weasley, Jumpers and Crookshanks

_Weasley, Jumpers and Crookshanks_

At Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley was famous for more than just the colour of her hair and freckles. For more than just her Family name.

She wasn't modellike.

She wasn't tall with feminime curves like all of the Slytherin girls. She would never afford their fashionable clothes. Her hair never cascaded down her shoulders like Hermione Granger's, and she definitely didn't have the knowledge of when to cut her crude vocabulary.

But what Ginny Weasley had, was more important than any of the above.

She had confident in herself.

She was slim and of average height: 5'5; but very few would believe that. The way she carried herself through the corridors, proud and gracefully, but still not superior, made people notice her as one of the taller beings of the school. As said she wasn't very curvy, just a little, but still enough for boys to give her both one and two glances when she entered the great hall.

She had straight dark red hair that she mostly wore in a ponytail with a few strands that hung loose and fell obstinate into her face. It never irritated her though, and somehow it indicated her as a person, and as a friend.

But her strongest characteristics was definitely her wit. She knew things, and how to use them. Ginny Weasley was the one who always had retort, who never ran out of funny stories, but still one of the best to turn to when you felt sad or like if things weren't going your way. _"she'll take you out, buy you some firewhiskey or fairy-tequila, and teach you how to have the time of your life."_ Colin Creevey had told his brother once. Because Ginny knew how to enjoy. She knew it like no one else.

A usual Saturday afternoon the Gryffindor common room used to be quite filled of people. Most of them doing their homework or playing wizardchess, the exhausted quidditch team hanging out in front of the fire chatting about the upcoming game, and some prefects sitting in a corner of the room quietly discussing the nights patrolling without noticing how a petite first year eavesdropped on them on order of some older student.

As Ginny Weasley stepped down from her dorm she stated a bit surprised that this really couldn't be a usual saturday afternoon. She'd just taken a shower after the practice, and was hoping to find some friends to spend the evening with. But not even half of the team was downstairs, and no explosions could be heard from any game of chess. It was odd.

She wrinkled her nose and blew the tests of hair out of her eyes, a habit from her early years, as she let her eyes sweep over the room. It didn't take long until she saw someone who matched what she was seeking.

Harry had noticed her the second she'd come out of the stair. Everyone probably had. She was dressed in one of the famous Weasley jumpers, only that this was huge on her, ending below her bum, and with a big 'H' on it, it went as said a bit under her bum and over the black leggings she wore that ended a foot below her knees. On her feet was a pair of thick grey socks she'd probably got from Hermione.

"Hey Harry," she said as she approached him and Neville who'd been finishing a herbology essay together. "hello Neville, what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing...we've just finished a herb—" Harry began, but trailed off when Neville hastily and fumbly began to gather his books. "Neville, what are you doing?"

"It's just, I ...It's getting late!" Neville exclaimed stressed. "I... There's something I've got to do. Can you take these up to the dorm Harry? I'm in a hurry!"

"Sure but where..." before Harry had finished his question Neville was out of the common room. He turned towards Ginny, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table with a smug expression on her face. "What was that all about?"

"Wait and see," Ginny answered and pointed towards the portraithole, where only a few minutes later a certain Romilda Vane exited, nervously looking around her. Ginny leaned back satisfied. "That went smooth, don't you think?"

"Romilda Vane, and Neville?" Harry outburst surprised. "You did that?"

"Naah, Neville did most of the job really. You know, with his charm... But I guess you could say I pulled a few strings to help him out."

Harry shook his head and gave her a smile. "Hey, the practice went well, you've never been that sharp."

"Nothing helps as much as a bad hang-over." She said with a chuckle and wiggled her eyebrows. "I can't believe I'm not tired."

"You've got used to it perhaps." Harry answered with a concerned expression on his features. He didn't like that she was out like that a whole night, it could be dangerous, especially these days. But Ginny wasn't to be stopped, he knew that.

"Hey, come on, don't worry about me Harry..." she said as if she'd read his thoughts. She leaned forward, and as she did the neckline of the sweater went down revealing her shoulder, she reached out her hand her pulled the hair out of Harry's eyes. "I'd like to see your eyes for once."

She leaned back and tilted her head as she noticed how the portrait-hole was opened and how Hogwarts most talented witch entered. "Don't tell Hermione that I was out last night Harry, or Ron by the way, they'd kill me." She hurried to say as Hermione recognised the two and hurried over to them.

"Hello, how are you?" she said as she sat down, next to Harry, and placing a pile of books in front of her. "shouldn't both of you be studying?"

Harry sighed. "I just finished the herbology essay with Neville."

"And I've just begun to ignore that I have homework to do," Ginny said, but decided not to smile sarcasticly when she saw Hermione's glare. "Oh Merlin's beard Hermione, give us a damn break! We're practically exhausted from the practice."

"All I'm saying is that the two of you should have your marks in mind more often. You'll have to work for them you know."

"Sure as hell we have to." Ginny answered tiredly. She was so tired of all homeworks and classes and ranting teachers and Hermione.

"Mind your language Ginny," Hermione pointed out, and was certainly about to continue, but noticing something she changed her mind. "Why's there an 'H' on your jumper?"

Harry, who'd been listening bored at their conversation jerked up. "Yea Gin, why _are_ you wearing my jumper?"

"Well," Ginny said, looking surprised at the two. Hermione probably thought she and Harry had begun a secret relationship lately and that was the reason of their tiredness, and Harry presumably feared that she'd once again found herself madly in love with him, enough to sneek into his room and steal his jumper. "Hermione, there's nothing going on between the two of us, and Harry no, I'm not obsessed of you again. You forgot it at the burrow when you and Ron went to Hermione's before school began, and I knew mum made you another one for your birthday so I took it. Don't tell me you've missed it!"

"Sneaky girl." Harry joked and laughed. "keep it, I think it was broken anyways."

"Yea, but I fixed it. Mum and Hermione aren't the only ones who know how to knit you know."

"Hey, where's Colin?" Harry asked Ginny. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"I've let him out in his own today," she answered and waggled her eyebrows with a smile, she'd got that from the twins. "I guess he's out somewhere in the castle, on some adventure."

"You're talking about Crookshanks?" Ron asked as he joined them, making everyone burst out into laughter. "What?"

* * *

**_I thought, since I already had this chapter done... I might aswell post is._**

**_OKay, Danielle, you said you wanted to edit for me. I can't answer you on my mail, because it's acting strange (I can only recieve mails) But I'd really like it if you wanted to edit! Maybe you can PM me so I have your FF name?_**

**_I think the first chapter was kind of poor. I wanted to be more detailed, so I really concentrated on that while writing this chapter and I hope I succeeded. I like this more at least. And the next one ;)_**

**_Honey_**


	3. The Slytherin Elite

_The Slytherin Elite_

"...And then, this old bat asked me what I wanted to become when I grew older, and I just looked at her for a moment before I realised she was being serious. So I answered that I would do what my father did; watch the galleons roll in!"

The whole Slytherin Common Room burst into a superior laughter. The only one who didn't laugh his guts out at Blaise Zabini's story was Draco Malfoy. He never laughed his guts out. A smug smile was enough. He was after all a Malfoy.

"I mean, do they actually expect us to do anything for a living?" Blaise was referring to the so-called "Slytherin Elite", the group of students in their House, who had enough money to buy the entire school if they wanted. "I could fill the lake with galleons if I wanted, why should I _do_ something then, explain that for me?"

"Hey Blaise," Draco said to his friend and smirked. "Didn't your dad have quite a belly?"

"Yea, why?"

Draco stood up, and on his way he patted Blaise on the stomach. "They don't want it to grow you see. You better _do something_."

The room was once again filled with laughter, and Draco smirked satisfied as he left heading to his dorm. All students in Slytherin had their own room, with a Four-poster bed, a desk, a closet, their own private bathroom, and of course two armchairs in front of a burning fire.

"Draco..." a husky voice said behind him when he had almost reached his door, making him turn around slowly. "You're not waiting for me anymore?"

She took a few steps closer to him, bringing her face out of the shadows. Draco chuckled. "I thought you knew the way by now Pansy."

"I like your company though..." She answered smugly and approached him, her hips swaying seductively as she did. "And... I like when people see us, together."

"I see," he said content as she put her hands in the back of his neck. "We're over Pansy, you know that."

"Of course we are honey," she answered and pulled him closer (she was almost his height.) "But you're still able to help me with history, huh?"

"Oh, I dont know..."

"Pleease Draco?" She said it in her sweetest voice, as she tilted her head and batted her long eyelashes. "Please?"

Draco shook his head. She definitely knew how to use her assets. "Okay, get your things and come to my room."

"Oh, I love you!" She exclaimed and let go of him while doing a, to Draco, strange dance before she stopped quite shocked. "I mean... not love you, in that way...but I…"

"I'm not a bloody muggle Pans," Draco cut her off. "Just go get your books." Sometimes, that witch needed to be ordered.

"Oh, great...okay...see you soon then." she said, and Draco wasn't sure if she had understood what he had been saying until she actually ran off towards the corridor where the girls rooms were.

He shook his head and entered his room. It was as clean as always. The House Elves, who seemed to have succeeded with making a fire this day too, had made his bed sometime during the day. "Clever guys those little Dobblers and Wobblers and whatever they're named." he said to himself as he took of his robes and changed into his usual clothes: a white T-shirt under a grey hoodie with zipper, and a pair of blue, semi-baggy, jeans. He folded his robes and put them on the bed with a yawn. He was really getting tired, and it wasn't even nine o'clock yet! He and Blaise shouldn't have been up that late the night before, talking about what girl to set their sights on now when they were both free_. "What about Daphne, Daphne Greengrass?"_ he heard Blaise's voice in his head_. "She's the best looking girl of all." _Then he heard his own, superior laugh; _"She's hot, but is she the hottest? Maybe you should make a list." _

He was ripped away from his thoughts when the door burst open.

"Hello Blaise." He said negligently with his back still towards the door. He knew it was Blaise anyway, because he was the only one who ever dared to burst into the Malfoy's room.

"Bonjour," Blaise answered and bowed before he gracefully slid down in one of the armchairs. "Comment vas-tu mon cher ami?"

"Ah," Draco said and strode towards his friend, who seemed to be writing something on a notebook. He sat down in the other chair. "Très bien, et vous? Qu'est-ce que cest?"

"Nothing... just a list." Replied Blaise.

"A list?"

"Uh-huh."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Has this list anything to do with what I said last night?"

"Bulls-eye my dear Master Malfoy!" Blaise exclaimed excited. "First and second years are too young, right? But what about the third years?"

"Thats a borderline case. Have them on a page of their own."

Blaise lapsed into silence for a while as he made some notes, leaving Daco wondering where Pansy had gone.

"Okay," the black haired boy finally said. "There's about 20 girls in every year, 5 from each house, and if we count third years we have... approximately 100 girls to chose from."

"Dont you think there are some we can cross out right now?" Draco asked and yawned. "Like Pansy... Been there, done that."

"Who hasn't been there?" Blaise said and waggled his eyebrows towards Draco. "Or done that..."

Draco nodded smugly and stared into the fire. It was as if the flames were playing tag and the crackles were their exclaims of excitement and laughter. He tilted his head on the side and smirked. "Hey Blaise, do you…"

The armchair his friend only minutes ago had been sitting in was empty, and the door stood open. Draco sighed, it wasn't the first time Blaise just disappeared without a word. That was probably why Draco had hung out with Crabbe and Goyle his first years at Hogwarts. He didn't like things he couldn't predict.

"Soo," a female voice said from the entrance. "History time?"

He looked up at Pansy who was standing, leaning against the doorframe with her book in her arms. She gave the impression of being a very shy being, but that was really all a facade. Draco couldn't stop himself from wondering if she wouldn't have quite a career if she ever decided to become an actress. "Sure, history."

* * *

* * *

**_Great, chapter 3._**

**_I like the number 3...Itbrings me luck..._**

**_Anyways, hope you liked it, I'm writing on the next and I'm hopng that there willl be some Ginny/Draco interaction finally._**

**_Review._**

**_honey_**


	4. Amor Inermis

_Amor Inermis_

Ginny was sitting in Hermione Granger's neatly made bed, impatiently watching how her friend paced back and forth in the dorm. "Soo..." she said, not wanting to disturb Hermione in case she was thinking hard or anything. "Are you gonna tell me what you've been up to?"

It had gone a week since Richard broke up with Ginny, and not much had happened.

"Just... a few more minutes Ginny." Hermione said and stopped, looking at her friend. "Then it'll all be clear."

"What will be?" Ginny asked confused as she lay down on her stomach and reached out her arm for her makeup box that stood on the nightstand.

Hermione sighed and went to open the window, shaking her head as Ginny made some feeble protests. "Gin, do you remember last week, when you said you were tired of breaking hearts?" she asked and paused until Ginny had nodded. "Well, it made me think of something I read in a book several years ago. So I went to the library, and with some help from Madame Pince I succeeded in finding it."

"So... you're going to turn me into a frog?" Ginny asked doubtfully.

"It's called '_amor inermis' _Ginny, unarmed love." Hermione stopped as a grey owl entered through the open window, she walked over to it and took the package it had carried with him. "In this package, is the solution to your problem. But I want you to be sure, that this is what you really really want."

Ginny shot her a brow. "For one Hermione, I don't even know what this all means. If I say yes, what will happen to me?"

Hermione walked over to Ginny and sat down on the bed beside her where she slowly began to open the package, revealing a necklace, a bottle, and a small silver bowl. She placed the necklace in Ginny's hands. "If you want to go through with this, we'll have to pour half of the contents of this bottle into the silver bowl and place the necklace in it, for three times seven minutes. When that's finished, you must drink what's left in the bottle, and the put on the necklace."

"And this whole procedure, how will it help me?" Ginny asked as she examined the necklace. It was made out of gold, a long chain that was so thin it would be almost invisible hanging around her neck. It had a charm too, a heart, and she figured due to the length it would dangle somewhere between her breasts.

"Because Ginny, if you do this you won't be able to be physical with a boy, if there aren't any real emotions involved."

Ginny stared at Hermione. "Merlin, Hermione!" she exclaimed. "I might as well become a nun!"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Hermione said in a calm voice. "To stop breaking hearts, because you can't stop yourself getting involved, even though you don't have any emotional attachment whatsoever? Unarmed Love Ginny. This will help you to fall for a guy for real."

lololololololololololol

Ginny and Colin were walking rapidly down the corridors heading for their next lesson. It was Monday. '_Monday, bloody Monday'_

It was then, just when they'd rounded a corner, they saw it. _Them_. The Slytherin Elite. At least parts of it. Heading right towards them.

Pansy Parkinson  
Daphne Greengrass  
Blaise Zabini  
Draco Malfoy  
And of course, their two lifeguards, Crabbe and Goyle, no one was sure whether they were there for their size or if they were actually part of the group.

"Gin...let's go another way." Colin said in a low voice and pulled her arm.

Ginny snorted. "What are you Colin? A Gryffindor, or a _Slytherin_?" she said and steadied her pace.

Just 20 metres later they met. All stopping and staring at each other. Draco Malfoy wore a smirk on his face, so did his fellows. Colin's grim expression could've depressed even a dixie, but nothing compare to Ginny's smile.

She tilted her head softly as Blaise spoke. "Well, look at this," he said. "Isn't it the fag and his little hag?"

Ginny gave a chuckle, before she stared into the Slytherin's eyes. "Oi Blais_ee_!" She exclaimed in a mocking voice. "I really need to borrow your rouge this afternoon, is that okay with you?"

Colin suppressed a smile. Ginny knew things, no one knew where she picked up all the information, but she knew at least one little embarrassing detail about every student. Like Blaise wearing make up.

"Weasley!" Blaise hissed. "Get your ugly face out of here!"

"Ugly?" Ginny said, and pretended to be hurt. "That's really harsh of you. Maybe I should buy that concealer you use. Which brand was it again?"

She'd been waiting for it, more than patiently. The moment when he would enter the conversation. She knew it, and he knew it. Draco Malfoy cleared his throat. "Yea Weasley, buy something for your gay pal too. Oops, I forgot, you're _poor_."

"Hey Colin," Ginny said and turned towards her friend. "Did I tell you the latest news about the Malfoy family? That Lucie, the father, is having an— oh we're not prude— is _shagging _I mean, some sardiniwoman. Or, was it Zabini? I'm not really good with names." Ginny stopped and pretended to think. She was good with names though, the greatest name-twister living on earth probably. At least one of them. "And then there's the Mother, well, to be short she's probably been with every pureblood man there is. Then I heard something about the son, that he _also_ may have been—"

"Stop!" Draco exclaimed, quite infuriated by the expression on his face. "You blood-traitor, get the hell out of ---"

"Oh I don't know, maybe some other time," said Ginny as she interrupted him. "But really, we have to run now. I'll see you later all my _fav_ourite Slytherins!"

She winked, grabbed Colin's arm, and swept negligently past the six Slytherins, still with the same smile on her lips. A smile that didn't last long though. Colin was probably the only one who'd noticed her clenched fists and how almost every muscle in her body had grown tense during the conversation. As soon as they reached out of sight from the group she let out a cry of anger.

"I promise you," she said with her teeth clenched. "Next time I'll kill the bloody bastard."

"Which one of them?" Colin asked, quite amused by her anger.

"You damn well know who! That Malfoot! I hate his guts."

"I've kind of noticed."

A few corridors away Blaise turned towards Draco, something was on fire in his eyes. "You bloody bastard, don't you dare even look at my mother again or I will--!"

"Come off it will you?" Draco said and sighed. "Do you believe the little liar? You wearing makeup...hah! And then you believe that bullshit?

Draco snorted and began to walk away, turning his back on his friend. Blaise took a deep breath. "Don't be so sure about that Malfoy," he said under his breath. "She's sneaky that girl... she'll soon have you wrapped around her finger."

* * *

**_I love those insults...!_**

**_I hope you're all a bit happier now when I finally got them in the same corridor. I'm thinking of a natural and original way to get them together right now but I hope I'll come up with something soon._**

**_Review._**

**_Honey._**


	5. Malfoy and Weasley

_Weasley and Malfoy_

One hour after the encounter Draco Malfoy strode into the Great Hall, still annoyed over that little girl Weasley. Why in Merlin's beard had God created that family he wondered. Draco knew loads of people he'd prefer before them, like those crazy Lovegoods, or even the Longbottoms.

He slid down by the Slytherin table, just to discover he had a perfect view over the vixen herself. With a sigh he turned towards Blaise, who still didn't seem to have recovered from Ginny Weasley's words.

"Is she following me or what?" Draco asked and nodded towards the girl who practically was sitting facing him.

Blaise looked up and smirked.

"Maybe you're her new victim..." he said smugly. "Now that she's been dumped again."

"Yea, because she was really affectionate in the corridor before." Draco drawled in a voice dripping with sarcasm. He turned his eyes towards Ginny, but as soon as he did something hit his eyes. It was like a flash of light, stronger than anything he'd ever experienced before. He flinched and leaned back furiously with his eyes closed. "What in Merlin's beard was that?"

"What was what?" Blaise asked, stuffing a potato into his mouth as if nothing had happened.

"The light! Like a flash! You can't have missed it."

Blaise froze and turned his head towards the blonde beside him. "You really need to get laid."

Ginny was caught in her own world. Sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall this was her favourite thing to do. She would decorate her plate with food, pour herself a glass of pumpkin juice, and then fall into her own thoughts.

_I wonder if the Malfoywretch has ever gotten any love. I doubt his parents are affectionate with him... Bloody hell I am more affectionate than they would ever dare to be! He does have the Slytherin girls though... but that can hardly be counted as love, adoration is what that is. It must be really fun. Growing up hating everybody only to die lonely..._

All of a sudden she looked up. Something had made her trail off. Something, or someone. It was as if something, like a shock, had run through her body. She shuddered and scanned the room. "Colin?"

"What Ginny?"the young man at her sideanswered tiredly.

"Is it cold in here?"

"You're always freezing Gin."

"Oh, right, I forgot." She sighed and stood up. "I... I'm not hungry... I meet you at... at charms, okay?"

Before Colin could answer her she'd rushed off with her hands around her neck. He tilted his head to the side with a concerned look on his face. That look in her eyes... she'd never looked so far away before, and Ginny _was _the queen of daydreaming.

"Colin!" Someone exclaimed from the other side of the table, ripping him away from his thoughts and causing him to miss how a certain Draco Malfoy rushed after his best friend.

Why did Draco Malfoy rush after Ginny Weasley? Doesn't that seem rather misplaced? Well, maybe it does, but I can assure you that everything has a very sensible explanation:

Draco was still sitting at the Slytherin table, still confused by what just had happened, _Okay, maybe it was just plain imagination. Someone's playing a trick on me, thats it!_, when Professor McGonnagall stopped before him.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini." She said and pinched her eyes at the two. "I have here your new schedules. As you know a new class has been added to your education, which has caused a few changes. There's also a letter with information about the class. I recommend you read it now."

She handed out the papers to them, and moved down the table to give the rest of the Slytherins their notices about the new schedule.

Blaise looked after her. "That witch still gives me the chills." He said with a frown.

Draco smirked and noticed the new class had been put on Wednesdays, straight after lunch, in the hall on second floor.

"Hey Draco," Blaise said and snickered. "Have you read the letter?"

"I just got it, Blaise."

But Blaise couldn't wait. He was a quick reader and had already gone through all the information and read something he knew his friend certainly wouldn't like. He read outloud:

"Since this is a new class we've been allowed to mix the years which we have done to a certain level. You may therefore find that you will not only be having this class with fellow students from the other houses, but also from different years. This, we hope, will encourage you all to interact better between houses. Furthermore we have given each student a partner. The couple will work together for as long they attend this class, and will also go through the examinations together. We hope you understand that therefore you will be able to cooperate."

Blaise stopped and Draco looked at him. "Yes, and what?" Said he, still trying to figure out what Blaise was in such a knot about.

"And your partner is Ginny Weasley." Retorted Blaise.

"Funny Blaise," Draco said and brought his glass of juice to his mouth, but at the same time as he was about to swallow he glanced down to where Blaise was pointing on the letter and read: "_Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley."_ He looked up at the girl on the other side of the room who had just risen to leave. A furious expression was growing on his face and you could almost hear how he gritted his teeth. "I am not going to allow it." He said in a dark voice before storming off after the girl.

"Something's wrong... really wrong. Could Hermione have made a mistake?" Ginny was saying to herself as she walked through the halls.

"Hey Weasel!" A voice hissed from below the stair Ginny Weasley had just climbed, and she spun around forcefully.

"Draco Malfoy." she said and crossed her arms as he began to make his way up to her. "That's so sweet of you, comparing me to a weasel, but right now there's only one animal in here I can see, and it's not the redhead."

Draco snorted. "Shut up Weasley, we need to talk."

It wasn't as if she wanted to make fun of everything he said, especially not now when the way he stared at her told Ginny the best option was to escape, but somehow the words just jumped out of her mouth like frogs. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Its about the new class." Draco ground out. He was beginning to lose his temper. Soon that little girl would wish she'd never been born a witch.

"Draco Malfoy! That's so sweet of you, wanting me to tutor you. But I'm sorry, I'm really busy. I guess you'll have to find a book in the library instead."

She'd reached the edge of the hill. Draco Malfoy could endure much. He had been taught to. People with much money and a pure family tree would always be mocked and hated, that's what his father had told him year after year. Not until Draco attended Hogwarts did he know how right Lucius had been: 'They just loved to hate the Malfoy's.'

But Ginny Weasley had gone too far this day. Quickly he reached out his right hand and grabbed her by the neck; the very next second he'd slammed her against the wall. He didn't think she had even had time to notice what happened to her.

"You filthy little prat!" He hissed and grabbed her protesting arms with his left hand.

That was when it happened. He knew he wasn't hurting her, not much, but still, when he looked her in the eyes he could see how much pain had struck her. She was fighting to fill her lungs with fresh air and it was as if she couldn't move. It could have been a trick, Ginny Weasley was a good actress, but no. No one could express pain in their eyes in that way in pretend. He stared at her, trying to figure out what to do, when she managed to open her mouth. "Malfoy..." she whispered, with pleading eyes. Then she took a deep, painful breath to be able to increase her voice: "Please let go of me, let go of me, now!"

Surprisingly, Draco let his hands fall to his sides, and he watched how Ginny collapsed on the floor. Tears were streaming down her face and she was taking big heaving breaths where she lay. "What have I done?" Draco could hear her mumble. "Merlin, what have I done?"

* * *

**_Hello everyone!_**

**_I'm back, and I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this new chapter. To tell the truth, I really got stuck. I had no idea how to get them together or what was going to happen. I just needed a break to think things through, and luckily I found my way out of the dead end._**

**_I really hope you liked it, and I'll try to promise that I'll be better with next chapter._**

**_Review, I need constructive critics._**

**_Honey_**


End file.
